Male Bonding
by whootsies
Summary: Rick-Wheatley broship; humanized AU. Rick and Wheatley are assigned to observe a test chamber.


Rick gave a huff, and checked the clock on the wall. Another hour before he could leave.

He had been assigned to Test Chamber 15, watching from behind the glass with a pen and a pad. He was supposed to take down notes about the test subjects that passed through, and the results of their test — but that was the problem, one test subject had come through, and that was it. She went through it quickly, solved the test, and went on to Test Chamber 16. Rick jotted down a few lines of notes, and that was it.

It would have been nice if he had been assigned to watch with someone he could at least talk to (like Pinkie, perhaps?). This loser Wheatley just sat there with his chin on his hand, tapping his pen, staring out into the test chamber, a pair of headphones in his ears —

Wait, is that why he hadn't been talking to him?

Rick's brow furrowed. He could at least have the common decency to try conversing with him.

"You're not s'posed to be usin' those durin' work, ya' know," Rick said, annoyance clear in his voice.

Wheatley continued to tap his pen in a slightly familiar beat.

With a small growl, Rick reached over and yanked on the little white wire.

"Ow!" Wheatley's hand flew to his ear. "That hurt, you know."

Rick held the small white headphone in his hand. "Aren't you s'posed to be payin' attention?"

Wheatley sputtered and gestured to the empty chamber below them. "There's no one out there, mate!"

Rick began to hand it back to him, when he realized that the music coming out of it sounded familiar. Pressing it to his own ear, he listened for a few seconds.

"Hey, I know this song," Rick nodded his head. "_It wasn't easy to leave you alone_…" he sang along softly.

Wheatley pulled out his iPod and clicked the volume up a few notches and pressed the other headphone into his ear. "_It's getting harder each time that I go…_" Wheatley sang along as well.

"_If I had the choice, I would stay…_" Rick smiled slightly.

"_There's no one like you_!" they sang together, voices rising in volume, accents clashing. "_I can't wait for the nights with you! I imagine the things we do_!"

They leaned closer together, raising their fists in the air. "_I just want to be loved by you_ — !"

/

An hour later, Craig stood outside the observation room for Test Chamber 15, checking over his clipboard as he pushed open the door without a thought.

"Your shifts are over, you can — " Craig's voice trailed off as soon as he looked up.

Wheatley's iPod sat on the desk, volume turned all the way up and tinny music blaring from the headphones. Wheatley himself was on his knees on the floor, the first few buttons of his shirt undone and his tie on his head as he furiously strummed his air guitar.

Rick, on the other hand, was playing the "drums" as he crouched on his chair, headbanging to the beat.

"_Wind, in my hair_!" they yelled. "_Shifting and drifting_!"

Craig's eyebrows blended with his hairline.

"_Mechanical music_!"

With a laugh, Rick finally caught sight of Craig standing in the doorway. "Oh, shit."

Craig stared blankly at Rick.

Rick hopped down from his chair and straightened his tie. "Wheaters, we can leave now."

"_Adrenaline surge_!" Wheatley screamed, his voice high pitched.

Rick reached over and pressed the 'pause' button on Wheatley's iPod. The Bristolian snapped out of it finally, but didn't let go of his air guitar. "Why'd you turn off the music, mate – " Wheatley glanced over at Craig. "…oh."

The sheer awkwardness was palpable.

Wheatley grasped the desk as he pulled himself up from the floor. Tugging his tie off of his head, he grabbed his iPod off of the desk and stuffed it into his pocket. Clearing his throat as he took his notepad and pen, he muttered, "Hullo, Craig."

Craig's gaze shifted between the two of them. "I take it the test subjects are slow today."

With a nod and few muttered excuses, Rick and Wheatley hastily shuffled out of the room together, closing the door behind them.

Craig sighed and shook his head, repressing the amused little smile that tugged at his lips.


End file.
